The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as the result of a crossing performed during September of 2009 of Begonia ‘Fragrant Blush’(unpatented) with the pollen parent, Begonia tuberhybrida ‘Helene Harms’(unpatented). The selection of the new variety was made in July 2010, by the inventor at a research greenhouse located in Cambridge, UK.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KERBESPICIT’ was first performed at a research greenhouse located in Cambridge, UK by terminal vegetative cuttings during February 2011. ‘KERBESPICIT’ has since produced several generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.